Sally
Sally was created by Dr. Finkelstein. She is a character in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. Her limbs are sewn on, and they fall off sometimes. She usually has to sew her limbs back on. She is always the voice of reason to Jack, even though he seldom listens to it. She is intuitive, and can tell when things that Jack is planning are going to turn out wrong. Sally is one of the main characters in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Personality Sally is an extremely kind and thoughtful person. She is also very smart, always looking ahead and solving problems. She is restless, though. She has never liked being held back by Dr. Finkelstein and often tries to escape. Physical Appearance Sally is a living rag doll, and, as a result, her body is covered in seams and stitches. She has pale blue skin and is a bit more realistically proportioned when compared to other Halloween Town residents like Jack, albeit Sally's neck is quite long and her hands and feet are rather small. There are stitches on each of Sally's wrists, a few on her arms and legs, several on her upper chest, one on her neck, one at the top of her head, and one on each corner of her mouth, the last of which makes her looks as if she is sporting a Glasgow smile. She wears red lipstick and nail-polish and has long eyelashes, and her feet are covered by black shoes, worn over baggy, black-and-white striped socks. Her long, brown hair reaches down to her hips and is parted in the middle. Sally's clothing consists of a worn, tattered dress made up of many different scraps of cloth sewn together. While it is predominantly pale pink and grey, Sally's dress has small areas of yellow and green near around her left and right shoulders, respectively, and each individual patch is covered in a unique black or grey pattern (save for a few patches that are a solid color). Story ''Kingdom Hearts Sally holds one of the ingredients for the Heart that Dr. Finkelstein is creating to control the Heartless. She has the Forget-Me-Not that contains that signifies the heart's memory. She is against Jack trying to use the Heartless in his Halloween plans. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Sally took the potion that release one's true memories from Dr. Finkelstein. She did it to try to prevent anything from happening. Oogie Boogie, however, appears out of a coffin near her and steals it from her before she can give it to Jack. Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Although Sally does not directly appear in this game, she is briefly mentioned by Dr. Finkelstein, saying she spotted Lock, Shock and Barrel causing havoc. Kingdom Hearts II Sally, being the voice of reason, tries to convince Jack that his new ideas may have harmful side-effects. She does not like the idea of Jack trying to do Santa Claus's job. However, she still makes him a Santa suit. She often runs between Halloween Town and Christmas Town telling Sora and Jack about Heartless attacking or other events. In the end, Sally helps Jack realize that the most important thing about Christmas is not gifts, but the act of giving gifts and one's heart to another. Origin Sally appeared as the main female protagonist in Tim Burton's stop motion classic ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. She is still one of Dr. Finkelstein's creations, and like in Kingdom Hearts II, she is the first to realize that Jack's Christmas plan will be nothing short of disaster, but Jack is too distracted to listen. When Santa Claus is kidnapped by Oogie Boogie, she attempts to rescue him, only to be captured herself. When Jack finally comes to his senses, he rescues both of them, and Jack apologizes for not listening to her, and they then share a kiss on Moonlight Hill. She was voiced by Catherine O' Hara. Gallery Sally KH.png| Sally-ChofMem.png| Sally2-ChofMem.png| Sally ADA-7.png|ADA-7 Sally BoD-44.png|BoD-44 de:Sally fr:Sally Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Re:Chain of Memories Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix